


He Needs You

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Destiel Short Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa realizes Dean is in love with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Needs You

“Who the hell is Cas?” Lisa finally brings herself to ask.

“Cas is nobody…” Dean replies shortly.

“Oh yeah? Nobody huh? Then how come you wake up screaming that name every single night?” Lisa doesn’t want to sound rude, but she thinks she deserves to know. 

“I….I, um, don’t mean to…okay.” Dean looks wrecked, more wrecked than Lisa has seen him the past couple of weeks. 

Dean being wrecked Lisa can deal with, she can understand. From what Dean tells her, he should be wrecked; and Dean surely left out most of the story, considering she still had no idea who this Cas person is.

“Well you do and I hear you,” Lisa may sound desperate but she doesn’t care. She has listened to Dean wake up screaming every night either Sam or Cas, she definitely deserves to know. “So can we just talk about it please?” she asks.

“Cas is really…really he’s nobody.” Dean reassures her again.

_He?_ So Cas is a he, okay. In the back of her head Lisa was expecting Cas to be some important girl in Dean’s life with how much he seemed to need Cas at night. She relaxes a bit.

“Well like I said Dean, he has to be somebody…” Lisa says. She wants to say more, _like you scream his name every night like you miss him so much you could die,_ but she just leaves it at that.

Dean is quiet; he pulled off his sweat shirt, and then lifted up his sleeve to reveal the pink, puffy, hand print shaped scar on his arm. 

_Oh shit_. Lisa didn’t quite realize what she was asking. She always wonders about the scar; every time she sees it she wonders how someone’s hand could be hot enough to leave a scar like that, sometimes she thinks more about what could do that, rather than who. Sometimes when she bumps into Dean, or her arm grazes the side of his accidently, she swears she could feel a tingle, or slight shock pass through her skin. And it scares her, so she has been avoiding asking about that, but it’s too late now.

“Cas is the one who saved me.” Dean says quietly, Lisa wasn’t expecting much more, but Dean continues. “He fought through Hell for thirty something years to find me, and pull me out with him.” Dean runs his hand across the scar, and then rests his hand on top for a second. “That’s how I got this.”

Lisa is beyond confused, she understands Hell, and she understands why Dean went. What they never talked about his how he got out. How did this guy Cas save him when Sam couldn’t? 

“How… I mean, how did he even get to Hell? Why was his hand so hot?” she asks, her eyes focused on Dean’s eyes, “why?”

“Well, you remember how I told you about angels…” Dean asks.

“Yeah,” she replies. She does remember talking about angels, it freaked her out.

“Well… Castiel is an angel, that’s how he was able to save me, and at the time he saved me because he thought God commanded it.” Dean’s words hit Lisa and ring in her ears. 

_God commanded it? Angel?_

“I thought you said angels were dicks?” she asks.

“Well every angel I’ve met besides Cas was a total douche bag. But Cas isn’t.” Dean pulls his sleeve back down as he speaks, “Cas, he’s different…he likes humans, and the world wouldn’t be intact right now without him. Plus I would still be in the pit…but you know the best thing about Cas is the way he knows everything, everything I’ve done and he still treats me like I’m the most righteous man in the world.”

So this Cas, this angel, knows Dean. Knows Dean more than Lisa ever could, and this makes her feel uneasy. She tightens up again, but she doesn’t interrupt because this is the most Dean has ever shared with her, and she doesn’t want him to stop now.

After a moment’s pause Dean continues, “….he really shouldn’t. I mean I ruined his friggin’ life. He was an angel of the lord before he met me. He had so many brothers and sisters; he had faith in something stronger. But he watched me and he saw how I disapproved of the orders the other angels gave him, and he began to feel doubt…and that’s the worst thing that can happen to an angel,” he shifted in his seat. “Because angels have lived since the beginning of time with no doubt, no emotions at all…just orders.”

Lisa has never heard Dean talk about someone so passionately, other than Sam that is. His eyes are lit up; she can tell memories of him and Cas are running through his head, and for some reason, these memories are making him glow. Lisa wasn’t expecting a happy conversation when she brought Cas up; because the only other time Dean had ever talked about Cas was when he was dreaming, and that was always a strangled out scream. 

“I mean…he even died trying to save me, and Sammy, twice. Once I even saw him blow up in to a million pieces right in front of me…he didn’t have to follow me to my death, but he did. And I hate that.”

“So Cas, he’s dead?” Lisa asks, after a minute of silence.

Dean laughs, and it was so random, Dean hadn’t laughed like that the whole time he’d been here. Lisa’s stomach quickly knots, she thought about how Ben would get home every day from school with new jokes to try and cheer Dean up, and everyday Dean would smile, and give his best fake chuckle. But this isn’t fake, this is real, and it confuses Lisa. 

“No, Cas isn’t dead. God…well that’s who Cas thinks, brought him back. You know I actually asked Cas if he was God when I saw him all in one piece in front of me again.” Dean says, “He just looked at me and smiled….then said no. He told me God helped though; more than I will ever know…then he left me by myself, with my brother in a hole.”

“And that’s when you came here?” Lisa asks. 

“Yeah, Cas had…ugh…things to do in heaven I guess. He didn’t really explain, all I know is I haven’t seen him in months, and I want to pray to him so bad. I dream of Hell every night, I dream of what Hell was like for me, and I wake up thinking about what it’s like for Sammy down there…but I’m not going to pray for him to come down here, when he obviously doesn’t want to.” Dean says.

She thinks she gets it now. _Oh_. Dean doesn’t only cry out this angels name because he wants saved from his dreams, but because he misses him in general. She thinks over their conversation the past couple of minutes, _well every angel I’ve met besides Cas was a total douche bag. But Cas isn’t, Cas, he’s different…he likes humans, he knows everything and he still treats me like I’m the most righteous man in the world, I mean I ruined his friggin’ life, because angels have lived since the beginning of time with no doubt, no emotions at all, he even died trying to save me, he didn’t have to follow me to my death, but he did,_ which brings her back to what Dean just said. 

“Oh my god,” Lisa says quietly. She stands up and leaves the room. 

Dean doesn’t chase after her, and she doesn’t expect him to. He doesn’t love her, he is there because he is broken, and in love with an angel who is no were to be found. She isn’t mad, she still loves Dean and after everything Dean has given up to keep this world in one peace, she believes Dean deserves more than a fake life and a broken heart. So she heads straight up to the bed room, kneels down on her knees, then clasps her hands together, and does the only thing she can think of.

“Um, Cas?...Castiel, its, um, Lisa…Lisa Braden, Dean’s been staying with me. I want to talk to you. Dean is broken, he needs you…”

“Where is dean? Is everything ok…is he hurt?”

Lisa jolts up and turns around to see a man standing behind her. The man was about six foot, his skin is pale but it is glowing underneath. His eyes are the brightest blue she’s ever seen. He is beautiful. 

“…um, no he’s not hurt per say, but um I’m Lisa, nice to meet you...” she holds out her hand in case angels found it rude not to introduce themselves. 

“I know you, you are Dean’s love…you and your child Ben.” The angel says. 

Castiel thinks she’s Dean’s love, maybe he’s acting as clueless as Dean.

“Well that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” She says, “Dean isn’t happy here…he needs something else.”

“Dean deserves a normal life…” the angel answers, “he deserves to be happy, surely you see that?” he asks. 

“Yes, he deserves that more than anything, and that’s why I called you down here. Dean doesn’t want this life, he is unhappy here…it’s been months and I haven’t seen him laugh, until tonight…until he finally talked about…” she notices how Castiel bows his head before she finishes, “you….he hasn’t laughed until I asked him about you. Until I asked him about the person whose name he wakes up screaming every night…”

The angel doesn’t look back up for what seems like forever. Lisa becomes anxious, “he needs you Castiel. Not me.”

The angel’s head returns back up after she speaks, his eyes fall over her then he replies, “he deserves a normal life…”

“How can you even say that, have you never seen the way he looks when he talks about you? Because I have! And it’s the most whole I’ve ever seen him.” Her voice is now loud but she doesn’t care, Dean deserves happiness and this stupid angel is going to give it to him.

They stand for a moment in silence, until Lisa sees a figure move to her right, she looks over and sees Dean in the door way, stunned in silence, looking over at her and Castiel.

“Wha…what are you doing here?” Dean asks, directly looking at Castiel.

“I…I, was just…” Castiel glances at Lisa, and she gives him her best _don’t you fucking lie, you know this is best_ face, and then he turns back to Dean, “well Dean I’m here because I need you.”

Dean answers the angel, “Yeah, sure Cas, whatever you need man…although I’m rusty I may not be much help…” 

“No…you misunderstand me Dean, I need you because I am in love with you,” Castiel’s words are concrete. She thinks he must be to the point past no return.

Her eyes fall on Dean, who has is eyes glued on the angel for a whole minute before moving them to fall on her. He looks at her, mostly with confusion, but also with a little bit of doubt. She looks straight into his eyes and nods. 

Her conformation must have sparked something inside of Dean, because he’s now stepping straight towards the angel. 

Dean grins, “I love you too Cas, so god damn much…”

End.


End file.
